


Snap!

by fandom_oracle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Superhero AU nobody asked for, Theo has electricity powers, really just an excuse for Theo in spandex, that’ll be relevant when the smut comes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_oracle/pseuds/fandom_oracle
Summary: Photojournalist Liam Dunbar hates criminal vigilante Theo Raeken with a passion.





	1. Chapter 1

_Oh, fuck me_ , the words flicked through Liam Dunbar’s mind before he could stop himself. _Fuck me with the clawed fist of Belasko._

“Come on, Li” The dark-skinned boy said, taking the pleasure in swirling the office chair he was clearly too young to own. “I’m doing you a favor”

He knew that, of course, but that didn’t stop him from pouting about it.

“You and I both know that this is going to skyrocket your career. If you manage to spot the Chimera on action, you’ll be bound to get that scholarship. Wasn’t journalistic photography like, your dream?” Mason teased him “Oh, wait. It was more like guilty pleasure, wasn’t it?”

“I hate you” The blonde replied “Also, stop calling him _the Chimera_. We know his name’s Theo Raeken”

“Whatever” His best friend, and technically now his boss, continued “Getting @supersnaps a clear shot of this town’s newest vigilante will certainly earn you enough of a reputation, and we never had a better opportunity!”

“It’ll earn you more than enough money...” Came the scathing retort. “How do even know he’ll be there?”

“I don’t rat out my sources” The dark skinned boy’s reply was playfully followed by a grin Liam was quite used to.

**

_Elmwood Street, 4:30 PM, Beacon Hills_

He had been there for hours, and almost didn’t expect the dude to show up. And it’s not like Liam hated superheroes, he wouldn’t have gotten this job if he did. It’s just that Theo Raeken was unbearable.

The guy got his superhero name from the fact that mere months ago, he was wreaking havoc as a member of the deadly supergang known as the Chimera Pack. He was violent. Not enough to be called a supervillain, sure, but he was associated with drug cartels and all kinds of illegal activity.

Then, after months of inactivity, Theo Raeken shows up, beating the villain simply called Deucalion to a pulp. And though he was still technically a fugitive, the city administration was all too comfortable with letting him run free, taking care of all the “super crimes” so they wouldn’t have to train the local police department for abnormal threats.

The public might’ve been more critical of that attitude, but, as Liam thought bitterly to himself, Theo could get away with anything as long as he could flash his pretty face at the cameras.

It made the amateur photographer want to gut-punch him. Or maybe punch him lower than the gut, who knows?

But right now, he had a mission, and as much as he hated to admit it, Mason was right about it: he had to snap a great shot of the superhero/professional pretty boy/asshole who was ruining his every waking moment and submit it to the scholarship program so he could maybe (maybe) get into his dream school.

He readied the instrument in his hand. Truly, that camera was the nicest thing he ever owned. The destruction was to be heard before he even saw the fight happening.

“Stop, Tracy” A boy’s voice sounded from afar, higher-pitched than what Liam expected for the vigilante “You don’t want to do this. I can help you”

“I’m not McCall’s lap dog!” The female voice sounded, barely able to be heard as the rubble from a nearby building fell.

Liam Dunbar knee the dangers of staying put as a civilian in a super-conflict, but he was never the most safety-minded person. Maybe that’s what made him so good at his job. He turned his face toward Victory Row, where he could see the back of a girl in a leather jacket, a reptilian tail sprinting out of where her back met her legs, ripping through the jeans.

And there he was, the perfect angle. Unlike his counterpart, Theo Raeken was dressed in what could only be described as appropriate superhero attire. A dark purple material clung to his skin tightly, a beltlike formation on his waist making it seem like the one-piece outfit was actually two. In the front, a lightning Shape was formed by the absence of fabric, making the Chimera’s glistening pecs appear in the sunlight.

To the blonde’s dismay, it was gorgeous, in a geeky way. It showed a lot, as the lightning shape ended just where his happy trail would begin, but hid enough to not be too crass, his nipples a treat for active imaginations.

Liam Dunbar cursed his genitalia and snapped the picture, Theo Raeken’s aforementioned pretty face overtaken by a look of concern and sadness, as if he were holding back.

The rest of the fight went in a haze, the two chimeras fighting each other in speeds no human or camera could portray properly. The blonde’s very brain was throbbing with the effort of keeping track of what happened. Superhero fights were really not like the movies. At all.

It was a while before Theo Raeken and the girl (who Liam assumed was Tracy Stewart, another member of the criminal Chimera Pack) positioned themselves in a way that he could see clearly. The male’s hand was on her tail, electricity emitting from it making cracking noises that sent shivers through his spine. The reptilian girl lay there unconscious but, through the lens of his camera zoom, the photographer could see her breathing.

_Snap!_

And looking towards the gorgeous picture of Theo Raeken’s distraught visage as the blue of his electric hands began to fade, Liam Dunbar did not notice the current run through him until the pain began.

**

It was quick, but enough to black out his camera and ruin a day’s work.

“Oh, shit, man” The superhero stood held his shoulders, a worried look on his face. “I thought you were a chimera too! Most civilians leave real quick after a fight begins”

“... It’s... it’s fine, uhm... really” Liam began to stumble upon his words, not believing this was really happening: he was speaking face to face with his most strongly disliked superhero. “The camera got hurt worse than I did”

“ _Shit_ , your’re a reporter” the foul-mouthed boy said, the nervousness being quickly replaced by a cocky smirk. “Let’s do something like this: to pay for the camera, I’ll give you an interview, alright? You can film it all”

As the boy got closer and closer to Liam, he could notice a few things. Mostly how short he was. Maybe not truly short, but only barely taller than the blonde himself, used to having men of his age towering over him. Against his better instincts, and knowing the prospect of getting an interview from one of the most mysterious supers out there would give Mason an orgasm, he agreed with a simple nod.

“Next monday at your place?” The asked quickly, clearly in a hurry to get out.

“Sure”, Liam said, barely processing it when the superhero got out; he would only realize it much later that he didn’t tell Theo where he lived.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Liam, this is Mieczyslaw Stilinski” His best friend pointed to the tall, yet pale, man besides him. He was sharply dressed in a suit, looking over at the younger boy with a somehow simultaneously smug and dorky expression on his face. “He’s a paramilitary operations officer for the Special Activities Division of the NSA”

“ _This guy_ is a secret agent?” Liam couldn’t quite hide his disdain, earning him an offended look from the older man.

“Hey, watch it, short stuff!” Stilinski replies in a very undignified tone. Next to him, an darker-skinned man put his hand on his shoulder, causing him to calm down. The blonde recognized the other man immediately.

The mask covered half his face, but the tightly-fit red outfit made it clear who it was: _the Alpha_ , as was called one of the most famous and cooperative superheroes out there.

“It’s alright, Liam” He said in a sweet tone. “Is it fine if I call you Liam?”

The photographer could only nod.

“They’re here to make sure you’re safe” Mason explained. “But also to make sure Theo’s safe. Stiles works for the government in regulating superheroes and my boy Alpha here, he’s the face of the super-movement”

“Why would I be any danger to _him_? And since when do you have superhero contacts? Is that how you knew Theo was going to be at Elmwood...?”

Mason glances over at the Alpha, and the hero tries to whisper: “Did you not tell him about Corey?”

“Not now, man!” Mason replies in a failed attempt at a whispery tone

“Well, it’s mostly to protect Theo from himself, really. We don’t know what you’re going to ask, and though we’ve been working with him for months now, trying to rehabilitate him, and don’t get me wrong, it’s been a great success...”

“...He’s never done anything quite this _social_. We don’t know how he’d react if the questions got too personal”

Liam nodded, as the question that’s been burning on his mind for the past twenty four hours finally rings again. He looks at Mason: “How does Theo know where I live?”

“We’ll talk about this later” Was the only thing he heard from his friend before a boy-shaped figure _crashed_ through his window.

 _Of course he has to be extra,_ Liam thought. _With a suit like that, why would I expect any different._

Theo Raeken was wearing normal clothing now, though. A pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt, that still hugged his body in a way that the blonde might’ve considered uncomfortable to watch if he hadn’t already had quite the eyeful of an indecently-dressed chimera.

“What’d I miss?” The newbie hero had to ask in an arrogant tone that went straight to the shorter boy’s pants.

**

_LIAM: “I think we should start with something objective: what is your set of powers?”_

_CHIMERA: “Oh, well, that’s simple. Um, I’m stronger than most people, and I’m faster too. But not as fast as most supers. I also have these”_

_THEO FLASHES HIS LONG, TALON-LIKE CLAWS_

_CHIMERA: “Which are pretty nifty. But I guess my real deal is electricity”_

_LIAM: “You are a former member of the notorious crime gang known as the Chimera Pack. Could you tel us more of transitioning from criminal to crimefighter?”_

_THE CHIMERA LOOKS AT THE FLOOR IN DISCOMFORT_

_CHIMERA: “I knew what we were doing isn’t right. And I know that nothing will ever justify it or make up for it, but I’m trying to do better. The Alpha taught me to do better”_

_LIAM: “So you’re a member of the well-known and well-respected superhero squad Team Wolf?”_

_CHIMERA: “Not a member, more like an associate. The Alpha helped me learn how to handle my powers and use them to help, but I work alone, unless they need me, and given that Foxfire has her own brand of shocking abilities...”_

_THEO CHUCKLES_

_CHIMERA: “...They can usually handle themselves”_

_LIAM: “Why do you believe you have become so popular amongst the superhero scene, despite the fact that until now you were so closed to the public?”_

_CHIMERA: “I mean, I can see why I’m popular...”_

_THE CHIMERA LIFTS HIS SLEEVE. FLEXES BICEPS._

_LIAM: “I’d like for you to take this seriously...”_

_THEO RAISES HIS VOICE DISDAINFULLY_

_CHIMERA: “Why? Don’t you work for a teen blog or something?”_

_PAUSE. THEO LOOKS DOWN IN CONTRITION._

_CHIMERA: “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be insulting. I was just trying to be funny. I don’t know how to deal with the public very well. Void says being funny helps”_

**

“It’s fine, mr. Raeken” Liam said; the first full sentence said from him to the hero that was genuine, and not a robotically written question.

The truth is, it had only dawned on him that the boy in front of him wasn’t _evil_. At least, not a cold, calculated type of evil. He’d been in the Chimera Pack as a means of survival. That had been his _modus operandi_ since forever. He had just begun learning how to deal with people.

As the Alpha went down to comfort an upset Theo Raeken, and as Mason put his own hand on Liam’s shoulder, the photographer couldn’t help but speak.

“It’s alright if you’re tired. We have more than enough content. Go home if you’re not you’re feeling up for it” He said. With his I.E.D., Liam Dunbar knew pretty well what it felt like to feel and think things that didn’t make sense to anyone else. To feel out of tune with reality, to endlessly wonder what was he supposed to do if he were normal, the word tasting bitterly in his mouth.

“No, no” Theo said, looking more like a fragile boy than a superhero. “I want to do it. The more open I am, the more the public trusts me. And I like you, mr. Dunbar. I want to do this with you”

“We don’t have to do it today, though” Liam retorts. “And I’m 19. I’m just Liam”

“Well, then I’m just Theo” The slightly taller boy says. “No calling me mr. Raeken, much less the Chimera”

“Theo it is” Liam replies playfully, as the Alpha and Stilinski take Theo to wherever the mysterious boy lived.

Mason grinned, looking up at him with knowing eyes.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Theo’s hands knocking on his bedroom window were the sound that startled Liam Dunbar, heading to sleep at the time. Despite the interruption and the incessant knowledge of deadlines he had to meet the following day, he couldn’t help but grin as he opened it, letting the boy in.

This wasn’t the first time they did something like this, and he almost didn’t believe he was really having an affair with _Theo Raeken_. He didn’t want to think about the fact that he was bedding the asshole he’d so adamantly hated a mere two weeks ago.

No, he wasn’t having an affair with Theo Raeken, former gang member. Right now, it was just Theo, a massive geek with a gorgeous body that the blonde couldn’t wait to get his hands on.

“You’re late today, dick” He said, trying to not let his newfound sentimentality get to the superhero.

“Is that what I am to you?” Theo replied with a smirk, teasing his shorter counterpart. “A walking, talking dick?”

“I’d rather you weren’t talking”

**

They had planned for this in advance, indulging in both their tastes. The truth is, Liam didn’t want Theo Raeken. That would have too many repercussions, no, he wanted to bed the Chimera, and his taller partner was perfectly alright playing with that.

He wore his tight-fitting superhero outfit, the lightning shape that showed his skin starting to drop sweat onto the blond’s hand. Under different circumstances he might’ve pretended to not find it attractive, but right now, butt naked in front of the brunette, he was fine with being shamelessly slutty, not bothering to blush as he licked his hand clean of his lover’s sweat.

They played that game for a good ten minutes, as the reporter groped every part of the other’s body, hands greedily trying to encompass all of Theo’s muscular physique. He’d grazed over his pecs, squeezed his biceps and studying his wide shoulders as if he were a blind man appreciating a statue.

“It’s kinda hot in this suit” The Chimera said.

“Yeah, it is” Liam replied quickly, biting his lip seductively in an attempt to distract him from the temperature.

“We’ve never gone this far before” Raeken stated. “I’ve never seen you like this”

“Like what?” He was confused. Maybe a little bit hurt. He was trying to please Theo so bad.

“This... willing” Theo answered. “It’s not bad. It’s actually really hot. It’s just not very... you. Maybe we can do my thing now?”

**

“I don’t understand why _you_ of all people have a thing for electricity” The journalist couldn’t understand it as he belt the taser close to the back of the hero’s neck, trying not to think of his naked half-hard member grazing on Theo’s now-naked glutes. “Do you even feel it?”

“It’s just...” He looked almost ashamed. “The doctors used to experiment on me with electricity, to figure out the limits of my resistance. They hurt me and they didn’t really care. But with you, it’s just... really hot, to be able to let go, to just _trust_ that you won’t hurt me”

“Okay” Liam said, wanting nothing but making sure Theo was happy. “But... remember the safeword”

“Please, this taser can’t hurt me” His partner said, cockily as he did most things.

“Not physically” The boy didn’t bother acting like he didn’t see through Theo Raeken’s facade.

**

The cut was quick and painless painless, though Liam almost wished it had hurt more. The gash on his cheek, just below his eye, made him see stars as the talons that marked him synchronized it with his orgasm.

A soft moan escaped his lips, and the blonde could only hope the sounds he had been so reluctant to make sounded as pretty as the ones Theo made aplenty. Liam couldn’t complain, though, as he saw that gorgeous mouth move in the most enticing of ways.

Not that he hadn’t seen the Chimera’s mouth do a number of sinful things, though, as his memory served a handful of snapshots he took of the hero wrapped around his member.

“I want to take a picture” the blonde said, in a desperate tone. He had been to exhilarated from their round he could barely make up his thoughts. “I want you to register this. The blood on my face”

Theo had looked awkward, but complied. His interview had given the boy enough money to replace the camera with an even better model he hadn’t had the opportunity to test.

The camera’s snap was the last sound Liam heard before he collapsed in post-coital bliss, Theo still dripping from him.


End file.
